Total Mutants Much!
by TheNashNetwork
Summary: Martin Mystery meet up with the girls from Totally Spies again to thwart an unknown villain, but this fight could change them all forever. WARNING! May have bad words. Love is a big part in this story. Only read if you are familiar with the characters.
1. Intro

Chapter 1

POV: Martin

The floor was cold. Yah, that's right. I was terribly cold. I passed out in the middle of my ultimate mega super scary movie athon last night. Wow, who knew Galoos' had so many teeth. I got up off the floor and stretched. I gave a quick glance to my alarm clock. It read 12:58. What? How could I have slept in that much? I am no Rip Van Winkle! I quickly got dressed, and tied my shoes as I put on my shirt. Their I was, all picture perfect. To bad the ladies don't agree on that.

I dressed in a white shirt with a yellow and orange jacket vesty thingy. I never really cared enough to give it a name. I fled my dorm and ran towards my class. Butt I was unfortunately to late, the class ended and I bumped accidentally into Java who was fixing a door to the boy's washroom.

"Martin rush?" Java asked curiously.

"No Java, well, yes Java, I am late and I got to scoot!"

I then bumped into Diana. How coincidental. I know what was going to come next.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"It's the center!" Diana called enthusiastically.

"It's coming from behind the door Java fixed!" I pointed out.

We opened the door to reveal a teleportation liquid. I don't really know what it is called, however it is our means of transportation to and from the Center.

As we walked through the goop, a machine scanned our palms and x-rayed our bodies, announcing our full names and sliding us along a conveyer belt of some sort. As we got on a green little alien know by the name of Billy appeared.

"Hey guys!" Billy called.

"Hey Billy! How's it hanging'?" I said shortly after doing our guys only handshake.

"Not much, but M.O.M. is furious! You guys better hustle!" Billy said as we walked in the elevator.

Next thing we know we are standing in M.O.M.'s office while she yells angrily into a cell phone.

"Forget it Charles! You will have no part in this!" She said as she hung up the phone and then proceeded to smashing it on her desk.

"Oh, sorry you had to overhear that agent; me and a friend of mine were having an argument about your mission."

"That's cool M.O.M., but the real question is; what is our mission." I asked curious to see what has her so angered.

"Their have been reports of loud screams and bright flashing lights at an abandoned warehouse near New York City, and yes this does look stereotypical. Over twenty cops have entered the warehouse in attempts to discover the cause of these phenomenon but none have returned. Which is why I am pairing you up with a team I am sure you remember well, I will not spoil the surprise though. That is all."

"Okay! Let's go!" I shouted just as a portal appeared to take us to our destination.

We stepped through to portal to feel the cold, hard rain on our bodies. Luckily, Billy had slipped us some new raincoats for the weather. What a thoughtful alien.

As we headed towards the warehouse, I received a message on my U-Watch telling me to wait until our partners showed up. Who could they be?

POV: Clover

Today was a big day for me and my best buds. I mean they restocked on the all new Lila Line of Cashmere Sweaters at Beverly Boutique! I walk all the girls up early so we could get their first and get the sweaters first. We waited in line for an hour. It was excruciating, Alex talked about how I could've got all the sweaters myself. I told her that we need to divide and conquer. She just rolled her eyes and sighed. Sam was engrossed in a book called 'Physics Delight' which in my opinion was boring. Sam really should get out more.

Finally the door opened and we charged. The other shoppers didn't stand a chance. We took all the sweaters which the other girls groaned to, I don't know why though; you never know when you will need a back up.

We put the outfits back in our drawers and then we got ready for school. Suddenly we heard a swooshing noise and before our eyes, the drawer containing our sweaters gave way and with great suction, pulled us in to a long tube. We slipped and swirled down a long metal tube.

"Ugh! This better not ruin my sweaters!" I shouted as I continued slipping down the pipe. Before we knew it, we had all landed awkwardly on a dark pink couch in front of a super computer with a rather old man sitting in a chair behind the counter. He had a British accent and was rather old. His head was covered in grey hair and was thinning. His name was Jerry. He was our boss, oh, and did I mention we were super spies? Yah, just a tiny little minor detail, Jer was about to give us an assignment.

"Good day ladies. Today I have quite a special mission for you girls which involves meeting some old friends who you have previously met."

"Cool! Is it a hunky guy?" I asked and I swear I saw another grey hair pop out of Jerry's head.

"I am not going to say, you'll just have to find out on your own." Jerry said mischievously.

"Come on Jer, don't be a party pooper." Alex said talking with a lisp.

"You are not fooling me, Alex. You will be taken to a warehouse in New York where bright lights and screams have been reported. Police have gone missing trying to investigate so it is up to you." Jerry said as he pushed a button on his desk, immediately sending us through another pipe, into an airplane and waited before parachuting down to 3 people below us. I recognized the nerd almost instantly, but the other two were hare to place.

One was rather muscular, had a massive build and squinty eyes. The other was a girl who looked just a bit younger than me with long brown hair and a 'I am in charge' look in her eye. The nerd was wearing a white shirt with a yellow orange jacket, sloppy pants and a spiky blonde hairdo. Ugh, Martin Mystery.

"Hey girls didn't expect to see you here. Must be a pretty big job for both agencies to have called their highest ranking teams. Anyway this is my sister Diana and our cave friend buddy, Java." Martin said eyeing Alex. Alex blushed. Last time we worked with Martin, he and Alex were on the verge of dating before he got called back to work. I think he is ready to pounce again.

"So what do you lovely ladies know about this warehouse?" Martin asked probably trying to get some info, or flirting.

"We heard about flashing lights emitting from here as well as screams." Sam said looking Martin in the eye. He didn't seem to feel over powered by a female; after all, his sister looks a ton load bossy.

Martin nodded in agreement telling us that was all he was told as well. We decided an aerial assault would be the best way to go, but Diana interrupted say half should go on the ground. Diana quarreled with Martin a bit before deciding it was a good idea. We split with Diana, Sam and Me on the roof and Java, Martin and Alex on the bottom. I felt nervous leaving Alex alone with Martin, but I trust they will stay on task. We spotted a sun roof on the warehouse which happened to be ajar a bit. We pushed it aside and peaked inside. We saw Martin looking through a window on the far side or the building.

The building was pitch black and I didn't really hear anything so I motioned to proceed with the investigation. Wow, I just realized that I sound like same right now. I have the looks and she has the leadership I guess. Maybe it was just an instinct to take the role of leader even though it was for a short time. Me and Diana started down the rope, but all of a sudden, it appeared as though something pushed Sam of the roof and into the building as well. Martin and his team were sprawled out on the floor as though something had thrown them in just like us.

The lights suddenly flashed on to reveal…nothing. The room appeared to be empty, which was strange since we could clearly hear someone laughing somewhere, echoing throughout the room. In an instant a man appeared wearing a long black cape and had pale white skin. He had jet black wet hair and an evil smile filled with pointy teeth. He didn't appear to be afraid of us. He just laughed and started to talk.

"Hello agents. My name is Sinister, but you can call me Sinister. You are probably thinking some of the following questions like how'd we get in here or when did you get here. Simple, really, I am a mutant. A human who is no longer human, and according to some tests I have done over the course of the past few years, I think it safe to assume you all have potential. I am happy to say that I will help you fulfill your potential." Sinister said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, and I can't become invisible at will, it is just a temporary power, but unfortunately for you it will be permanent. But wait, it already is." He said as he chuckled to himself once more.

"What do you want with us?" I asked.

"What did you do with those cops?" Diana asked with genuine interest.

He just laughed again. Man, this was getting rather annoying.

"The cops are gone, helping to make this experiment a success and a step forward for human evolution."

"How could you? They probably had families and children….you heartless monster!" Alex shouted. Martin begged her to quite down.

"Don't worry Alex, yes I know your name, one cop did survive. I want you to meet Officer Thompson." Sinister announced as someone entered the room out of a shadow. He was really a someone, more of a some_thing_. I held my breath from shock. This once man was a bright black. I don't how else to describe his colour. He had bright yellow eyes and one missing hand with a relatively short stature.

"Hello….gang?" Said Thompson, he definitely felt out of place, you could see on his face how depressed he was having trouble adjusting to the light in the room.

"Don't worry Officer! We'll get you help!" Shouted Martin, now Alex was telling him to shut up. Sinister snickered.

"Good luck with that, Martin. Now Officer, do you wish to tell our guests what is happening to them right now?"

"You see…kiddos…Sinister is releasing an airborne….mutant gene activator. It releases bottled up….mutant abilities. To those without…bottled up powers like me….the results are not that great…but you still end up as a mutant either way…" Officer Thompson said as he cried, probably because he couldn't watch kids like us be affected by this death weapon.

Sam tried to take down Sinister but swatted her harmlessly out of the air, slamming her against the wall. We heard her groan in pain, and I just noticed somehow our hands and feet were tied. Sam must not have notice until it was to late.

"Foolish girl! You are no match for me!" Sinister exclaimed as he stood with pride.

We then realized, how much danger we were all in. We were trapped in a room with a mutant psycho, a mutant policemen, an unconscious super spy, and the rest of us tied with no chance of escape.

POV: Diana

This was more intense than anything the Center has ever had us do before. I think we were all really scared. And with some sort of virus floating in the air, there was telling what was happening. Martin looked like he was going to explode. To be a superhero or a crazy monster has been his hidden desires, and to here he might be a superhero made him ecstatic.

"Martin, I am aware of your comic book and movie addictions. It will all come true." Sinister said trying to win Martin over. Despite how dumbfounded Martian was and is, he didn't fall for Sinister.

"It might be super cool, but you have killed innocent people in the process which isn't cool!" Martin said at Sinister, but after he was done he spat at Sinister. Sinister approached Martin and slapped him hard in the face.

"Java bored."

"Good point, their Java. What is taking so long, you are clearly out of villain jibber jabber, so get on with it." Martin said, as recoil to the slap.

"It takes time, be patient."

That's it! The break we were waiting for!

"Just a couple more seconds until you pests are changed…permanently."


	2. Explosion and Effects!

Chapter 2

POV: Sam

I groaned again as I lay hunched in the corner of the room with a sore stomach. Man, this guy was strong! I tried to think of a way to put him away for good, but my mind was overrun with pain. I decided instead to think about what he said. He was filling the air with some sort of mutation gene? But why would he choose us of all people, maybe for experience? None the less, he can change us but he can't make us do things for him!

My hands were tied with the same rope as the one I was holding to lower Clover and Diana into the room. Sinister continued pacing as the final process was complete. He then attempted to turn off the virus by turning a knob, but before he could do anything, we heard an explosion. Sinister turned around really fast looking quite scared. He realized something was wrong. He quickly ran and checked the area of the explosion. I thought that this is the ideal time to talk strategy with the others.

"Sam? Are you okay? If you are still alive say something completely nerdy!" Clover begged.

"Guys, we need to find a way out of here!" I responded taking Clover by surprise. She just sighed and said how I always get to the point.

"Of course we have to get to the point! There are lives at stake! Our lives, the Officer and all the cops who already died!" I shouted almost crying at Clover's ignorance.

"Well what should we do?" Diana asked impatiently.

"I say we chew threw our restraints!" Alex said. Everyone just starred at her.

"What?"

"Nothing Alex, it's just that you had a great idea! Come on guys start nibbling!" Martin said as started biting Alex's restraints and Alex was biting Martin's. I sighed. We would never finish doing that in time. Whatever Sinister was doing it sounded complete.

Sinister ran into the room rather distraught. He looked at all of us and started to grab us one by one off the floor.

"Stop struggling! The whole building is going to explode! You are all coming with me!" Sinister started picking us up more aggressively now, clearly impatient.

Officer Thompson was fidgeting in the corner; I saw something shiny in his hand. I realized it wasn't in his hand, it was part of his hand. He ran up behind Sinister and stabbed him in the back with what appeared to be a claw. He retracted, Sinister fell to his knees.

"You! How dare you defy me! I made you what you are!"

"Don't mind him. He has always been a wimp, relying on slaves and powers, not actual brain power." Officer Thompson said as he freed us from our restraints. He also said he could teleport us out, but only one at a time. We only had a little more than a minute to get as far away as possible or be blown to smithereens. He grabbed Martin first. Disappeared, then came back and took Alex. And he continued to do this, occasionally kicking Sinister in the face to keep him down. Finally he grabbed me and said something.

"I lied."

"What? About what?" I said gazing at this inhuman beast with open eyes.

"I can send more than one person and I don't even have to be with them…"

"I know what you want to do. You have a family, don't do it. We can find a cure."

"No. My family would never accept me back, and a cure is impossible because it would anger mutants who enjoy their gifts. Not to mention give the government unwanted physical power over mutants." He said rather intelligently. I could only marvel at him, he had faked being an idiot for Sinister, which was incredibly brave.

"Before I send you, I want to apologize. He said kids had broken in and wanted to try it on them. He convinced me and I…sorry. I also tied your restraints." He said now wallowing in tears. I patted him on the back. I could hardly ever hope to understand what he had been through, but I can imagine how bad he felt. He then wiped his tears off and concentrated. I told him we could save him, but before I could finish, I appeared on a large hill far from the warehouse, but not so far I couldn't the chaos unfold below.

The explosion was incredibly hot and radiant. I could feel how hot it was, because I was sweating puddles. Alex passed out in Martin's arms. He was blushing a vibrant red; either that or the explosion was being reflected on his sweaty face. Diana walked up to me and asked me where to Officer was. I explained what happened. She burst out crying; she then sat down and resumed crying. Martin made a comment saying how she was not a robot because she showed emotion. She slapped him hard; I think he said this to take awkwardness from an unconscious Alex in his arms.

We all just gazed at the burning heap below. Cops surrounded the place followed shortly by firefighters. A helicopter appeared above, hanging a ladder and signaling for us to climb. Martin motions the unconscious passenger to the driver. The man inside sighed, then proceeded to land the helicopter. He got out and safely secured Alex into a seat inside. We then walked in and sat down ourselves. We began to take off, leaving the charred remains of a warehouse below.

**1 Week Later…**

POV: Alex

I hardly remember much of what happened. I mean, who can blame me? I passed out for no apparent reason and woke up in my bedroom. I thought it was all a dream until Sam enlightened me. I was pretty stupid to have thought it wasn't real. Many lives were lost and I dismissed it as a dream? I felt really brain dead as I walked down stairs in our little Beverly Hills home. I saw a note on the couch. I read it aloud for I noticed Clover and Alex were missing.

"Dear Alex, the school has given you until Friday to recover from chicken pox. Hope you feel well!" It was signed Jerry. I glanced at the closest clock. It was on a small nightstand by the couch. It read 12:58. Man, I slept late. 14 hour sleeps are good for you, right? I plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. Nothing but reruns of old shows and children's programming. I heard a knock on our front door which caused me to jump. Who could it be, I thought everyone was in school? I opened the door and to my shock it was Martin. He blushed and handed me flowers. I accepted graciously and asked him inside.

"Why aren't you at school? I hope you aren't ditching classes, Martin." I said trying to be funny, it came out half-hearted humor. Despite the quality of the joke, he forced a laugh.

"I live in Quebec, Canada. So there is a major time difference. I finished 4 hours ago." Martin said as he sat down at the couch. I quickly joined him, because I know that this is one chance to be with Martin without Clover calling us the dream nerd couple. I snuggled up beside him, surprised at how warm he was. He relaxed and turned on a monster flick that I had missed while going through the guide. We watched intensely as a monster ate countless people. I didn't really pay much attention; I was preoccupied with trying to start a conversation with Martin.

"Um, remember what Sinister said? He said he mutated us. It has been a week, did you notice anything different?" I asked. Martin shook his head.

"Sad to say, but I didn't notice much. Other that me not smelling all that bad today." He said as I began to move away.

"Hey! I showered, don't worry about it!" Martin said desperately trying to get me back in his company. I moved back to him and he ruffled my hair kindly. It didn't mess up my hair though; I have a bob, so not much changed.

"Did Sam tell you?" Martin asked curiously.

"Tell me what?"

"Crap… both agencies gave us thorough scans. They both found an unknown extension of something in our DNA, and are trying to find out what it was. I guess they didn't tell you because they didn't want you to worry," He looked into my eyes. "You are not worried, are you?" He asked.

I giggled. "No silly! I am relieved actually. All this time worrying about something unknown, at least I know a bit about what Sinister did to us." I said just as Martin received a message on his U-Watch, a fancy all in one gadget. He read with a puzzled expression on his face. I asked him what was happening. He just sighed and told me.

"Apparently our agencies have come to the conclusion that we have some sort of genetic engineering of all things. They fear if they try to fix it, they will kill us in the process. They want to install cameras everywhere in the house except the bathrooms to see if anything happens." Martin said looking at me with genuine worry.

"We will decide when Clover and Sam get here." I said calmly.

"What time did you wake up?" Martin asked.

"12:58, why do you ask?"

"I woke up at the same time last week today! I am not kidding!"

"Wow! Déjà vu much!" I said starting to laugh.

We both started a laugh fight, which I can proudly say resulted in no winner. It was a tie since we both fell to the floor laughing uncontrollably until we were at a loss of breath. We looked at each other smiling, pondering why we laughed for nearly nothing. The door to our house opened to show a surprised Sam and Clover whose hands were full of shopping bags. Clover started to laugh.

"Our resident nerd is dating foreigners! Alex, this is a big day!" Clover said, continuing to laugh.

"Hi Martin, giving our sick roomy some company?" Sam asked. Martin blushed, clearly embarrassed.

"I guess I will go know. Will you tell them Alex?" Martin asked. I nodded he then left. Sam walked up to me and crouched down on her knees to me.

"What do you need to tell us?"

I told her all Martin had heard. She nodded, as though she understood what was going on. Clover totally freaked out though.

"No cameras! I am a very unique person and they are invading my privacy and are going to copy my also unique fashion style!" Clover said as though W.H.O.O.P. cared about her outfits. I though their were cameras already because they always know where we are to make us travel via tube, but Sam said it was a tracking chip in our gadgets.

"It is just standard procedure; W.H.O.O.P. just wants to see if we are alright. Same goes for the Center." Same said calmly.

"In way I agree with both of you. How about we take a vote. All in favor of installing cameras in house?" I said. I raised my hand immediately, Clover followed. Sam just sighed and said it was a rigged vote. We told her to suck it up as we told Jer our choice, using our gadgets to send him a message. He responded quickly apologizing for being so rash. Same said we should again because something was up with our body. We just left her in the living room complaining as me and Clover walked upstairs to her room to so she could put her new clothes away.

"Why is Sam so uptight? She needs to take a chill pill." Clover said.

"She is just being protective; after all, we also don't anything to happen." I said but Clover just dismissed me and told me to install cameras. I left because I could tell she was in a funny mood. I walked to room and lay on my bed. As I stared at the ceiling, I felt a pain in my head. It was increasing and I started to panic. I didn't scream so I wouldn't draw attention to myself. I held my breath waiting for it to pass. I slowly faded and I stood up. What could've caused such a weird headache; it just came from no where!

I decided to keep it to myself as I went back down stairs with a magazine and read it on the couch where I was when Martin was here.


	3. Enter Xavier!

Chapter 3

POV: Professor Xavier

As I was using Cerebro, I felt a surge of mutant energy rush at me like a wave. I handled the pain my brain was going through to try and focus on the location of this surge of energy. I zeroed in on a location. Beverly Hills, near Mali-u University, I took note of this. I exited Cerebro in my wheel chair. Scott was waiting in the briefing room for any news he didn't already know. Logan was leaning against the wall, with a bottle in his hand.

"Logan, what did I say about drinking in the briefing room?" I said. Logan shrugged. Not really caring. I went to Scott, who was waiting patiently.

"What's wrong Professor, you look troubled." He said.

"It appears to be a new mutant, who I fear is an Omega level mutant. This mutant was ambushed with 5 others one week ago by Sinister. They are agents for W.H.O.O.P. and the Center. These are government run agencies and are highly secure. In fact, I recently spoke to M.O.M., the head of the Center. She didn't want my help what so ever." I said thinking of possible solutions to our problem. Scott was about to suggest something but Ororo entered the room. Her codename was Storm. She walked up to me; she had long white hair with a tall build. She was African.

"Professor, what is this I hear about a new mutant?" Storm asked intently.

"One may be near Mali-U University in Beverly Hills."

Cyclops a.k.a. Scott told Storm all we knew. She just nodded then sighed.

"The government doesn't want to look like it's siding with anyone in today's times, even if it could save one of their supporters."

"This person isn't a mutant hater, right?" Cyclops asked me. I shook my head.

"She is very much into sci-fi films and comics. She might be more accepting than others."

"You mentioned something about Sinister, what is wrong?" Storm asked. I explained all I told Scott via telepathy. She looked shocked for a second then proceeded to ask questions.

"What do we do Professor? They are likely government protected; any mutant signs from the other 5?" Storm asked.

"Just raw talent. Nothing exposed yet, but in time it will reveal itself. I will tell you of further developments. That is all." I said. Cyclops, Storm and Logan a.k.a. Wolverine left the room leaving me alone. What should we do, I was in a fix.

POV: Martin

When I arrived home, through the portal the Center had let me go through, I was relieved to see Diana in my dorm.

"Well Martin, did you get anything from the Center yet on our condition?" She asked impatiently. I just rolled my eyes and jumped on my bed.

"Yah, they want to install cameras to monitor us."

"Oh no! No, no, no, no, no! I will not allow them! We have a right to privacy!" Diana said.

"You wouldn't happen to know anything on mutants, would you Diana?"

"I heard that mutant and anti-mutant riots are really popular and destructive in New York right now. Why did you won't to know?" Diana responded, giving me a funny look.

"Just wondering. After all, Sinister did say we were mutants and he was releasing our full potential…"

"Forget it Martin! This guy had mental issues! They didn't even find him among all the ruble the building left behind!" Diana yelled.

"Well how about Officer Thompson. Was that not a real mutation?" I asked her questioning her intelligence. She snapped back at me really fast.

"Fine, let's check the computer if that is what it takes for you to drop the subject."

We booted up the computer in my dorm and searched 'Mutated People' on a search engine. We were shocked by what popped up on screen.

"Let's see…'Want to kill mutants? Call 555- DIED!' Wow, gruesome. Oh and this one 'Xavier's School for the Gifted' this doesn't sound mutant related." Diana said going through websites. She stopped on one by someone named Dr. Hank McCoy. We clicked the link and it brought us to a semi-colorful website showing different mutations humans had undergone. Their was a picture of a man completely covered in hair. He was blue and had some feline attributes. It was labeled 'Dr. Hank McCoy a.k.a. Beast'. Definitely cool. He had an entire paragraph about Xavier's School for the Gifted or whatever it was called. It read that young mutants that want to release their full potential should go their because Charles Xavier is open to new student and will gladly help them live to their full potential.

Diana looked at me and I looked at Diana. I know we were thinking the same thing.

"Should we go? What about Java and the Center?" Diana asked worryingly.

"If we did, we should take Java because he was their to. And we would probably have to alert the Center. What about the girls?" I asked my step-sister.

"Leave it to them to figure this out. They are always talking about how they are better at this better at that, blah blah blah. I couldn't care less about them. Besides, look at where the school is." Diana said, pointing at the screen. It was in New York. Which from Quebec isn't that far away? From California, It would take maybe 6 hours of flight.

"Maybe we should suggest it just to be sure…"

"Forget it Martin. We have to watch over ourselves, not some girls who you happen to like."

Just as I was about to protest, we heard a beeping sound coming from my U-Watch. The Center was calling, how fantastic. The portal was the door to my dorm so we got to the Center through there. We did the usual scanning, the usually chit chat with Billy the floating Alien. He could tell we were distant.

"Um, Martin, you have been unusually quiet, what's wrong? Java is already up their if you were wondering…"

"Billy, we want to talk to M.O.M. about what happened last time. When Sinister blasted us, he said we were going to be mutants. There apparently is a school dedicated to finding out what powers on posses. It is in New York and we where going to ask to go their…"

"Wow! Mouthful Martin, calm down! I am sure if you talk to M.O.M. she will do something…"

I don't even remember when we got in the elevator but we did and were standing in M.O.M.'s office. She talked on the phone once more, except now she showed major anger.

"Charles! I told you, only with their consent! Gosh, why can't you wait! Are you that desperate?" She yelled in the phone, and then started to smash it on the desk like she did last time, only this time it was still on.

"Please….just…." Then the phone went dead. She stood up, satisfied.

"Um, how many phones do you have?"

"A good hundred. Now agents, let's get to your assignment…"

"Actually, they have something's they wish to tell you!" Billy said interrupting her. M.O.M. was not pleased about being interrupted but listened to us with her ears open. Me and Diana looked at each other and Java walked behind us. We told M.O.M. all that we knew and thought. She kept nodding, and nodding, and then when we finished, she stood up. She looked at us and sighed.

"I was on the phone with the headmaster at the school, Professor Charles Xavier. He kept calling about mutant vibes or something. I guess we should send you to be checked. But if we send you and you are mutants…" She started. Then she looked at Billy. Billy showed embarrassment but told us what he needed to.

"You can't come back. Mutants riots are ripping through the country and if they see one mutant being helped, all hell will break loose."

"So you're saying we can't return…" Diana said.

"Yes. Think wisely."

"Martin, we should do it. Maybe we could benefit if we do have gifts, if not, then we just come back here." Diana whispered to me. I turned to face M.O.M.

"Before I answer, what about our partners from our last mission."

"Martin! I though we were over this!" Diana said.

"No we aren't." I said back.

"Good point. Wait in here on that couch. I am going to make some calls. We'll see." She said as she left the room taking a new phone with hew. We sat down on the couch and waited.

POV: Clover

Install cameras in our house? That is violating our privacy! I kept thinking about how W.H.O.O.P. could be so inconsiderate. We are all human beings! We have rights! I put my sweaters away before Sam ran into my room and said we received a message from Jerry. He had asked if we wanted to be examined by a professional in the field of human mutation.

"No way I am letting some guy poke me like I am a science experiment!" I shouted in disagreement. The girls shook their heads.

"I say yes. We need to find these things out, they are of vital importance!" Sam said as if I cared.

Alex looked the most uncertain and nervous. She was shaking like a leaf. I couldn't tell if she was for it of against it.

"I agree with Sammy, we should get checked up."

"Girls! If we turn out to be mutants, we are out of W.H.O.O.P. for good! Did you not read the note?" I asked unbelievably at my two best friends. They shook their heads.

"We can always use our gifts for a good cause…"

"You are crazy Sam, and Alex, I don't know why you are all chummy with Sam. Don't tell me you are a mutant! Oh, no! Just leave me alone!" I screamed as I ran up to my bedroom. I slammed the door and started crying on my bed. How could they? Leave W.H.O.O.P., and leave me? This was beyond crazy.

I was face first in my bed's cushions when I heard a voice.

"Clover…."

What was that? I though to myself. It doesn't matter, besides, I am just hallucinating.

"You are not hallucinating…."

Ok, this was not funny anymore. Was I going crazy?

"I can help you…."

That is it! I've had it! I ran back down stairs and approached Sam.

"Sign me up. Let's go."


	4. Mutation Significance

Chapter 4

POV: Martin

We received word from M.O.M. about 2 hours after she started calling who knows who. She gave us something as we left.

"Open the box, Martin."

"A farewell gift? But we don't even know if we are out for sure yet!" I said in protest, but she insisted on opening it. I did, and inside was a certificate.

"It shows you are all or once were Center workers. Keep it safe and present it proudly. I salute you, Martin Mystery." M.O.M. said and I swear she was crying. Billy could tell and brought her tissues. She blushed.

"See you M.O.M., nice working with you all these years." I said as we walked out of a portal for the last time.

POV: Sam

We told Jerry our decision, and he was rather accepting. He presented each with a gift.

"For Clover, I am letting you keep your Palm Powder, because of its outfit feature. Other than that, all other features are disabled. For Alex, the sonic soccer ball. Great for practice. Last but certainly not least, Sam. I present you with a book shelf stocked to the brim with all new books on all different sciences and studies. I hope you find use of this collection." Jerry said, looking rather sad. I patted him on the back.

"Hey, don't cry. We have big things ahead of us."

"Yah Jer, our whole life ahead! You knew we were going to leave eventually." Alex said attempting to comfort Jer, but he ended crying even more.

We waved good bye as we entered a portal the Center had sent to get us to New York quickly. I felt sad to leave him wallowing in his own tears. He would recover, after all his brother did turn evil, would could be worse than that?

We passed through the portal and ended coming out at the same time as Martin and his group. He smiled nervously, clearly nervous of the upcoming news.

"So…mutants huh?" I asked Martin desperately trying to break this nervous tension. Surprisingly, Martin and Diana had done their homework because they explained all they knew of the school. I was shocked. Definitely was not expecting that. We walked nervously into the lot, walking past a gate that opened for us.

We proceeded to make our way to the front steps which lead up to the door of course. A man came out of the front door. He smiled warmly. He was bald and was in a wheel chair. This must be Professor Xavier.

"Yes, I am Professor Xavier Sam. Nice to meet you and your friends. Jerry and M.O.M. told me so much about you." Xavier said as he motioned us inside his mansion. It was really big from the inside out. So much space, but I guess that makes sense since it is a school.

"I have a question. What is your definition of 'gifted'?" I asked the Professor. He smiled again.

"Good question Sam, but I can tell you have many more. Gifted here means capable of unusual talents or feats not regularly done by the average man. We are the future, but mankind doesn't see it that way. They see us as a virus. There are even some mutants dedicated to annihilating the human race. Here we live as equals, and help our fellow people." Xavier said. We started down a hallway to Xavier's office. It was neat and well organized. He told us to sit down. Some people walked into the room. One was an African American woman with white hair. The other was a rather muscular man wearing shades and had neatly parted hair. He felt like the leader for some reason. Lastly, I saw a scruffy man came in with a spiky hairdo and with a toothpick in his mouth.

"This is Ororo Munroe or Storm, this is Scott Summers or Cyclops, and this is Logan or Wolverine."

"Hello, you must be the new mutants that Xavier has said so much about." Storm said politely. Clover was not pleased.

"We are not mutants! We are just here for a check up thing!"

"Don't mind my friend, she is to nervous to accept the truth." I said after apologizing to Storm for Clover's ignorance. Xavier instructed us to go down to the lab with Storm so Dr. Hank McCoy could examine us.

"You mean Beast, right?" I asked. He nodded.

We walked down the hall with Storm leading the way. Clover was definitely acting weird. Nerves were taking over her whole body! In the lab were a lot of big computer and vials filled with different liquids. We notice a blue fur covered man working furiously in a corner.

"Beast, these our new guests. Xavier suggests a thorough examination. See to it that you do please." Storm said leaving the room. Beast looked at us intently.

"Fascinating. When did you first notice your mutations?" Beast asked, booting up a computer. We all just looked at each as though this was truth or dare. Alex walked up first. We all stared at her.

"Sir, none of us know anything about our gifts. We aren't even sure if we have any. WE just came for a check up, sort of." Alex said then back down. Beast just nodded and took a blood, skin and hair sample from each of us. Then took eye, and fingerprint scans. Then he tested our strength. After all that, he told us to just wander around or ask the Professor questions. We left his room, and went separate ways.

POV: Alex

We decided to walk around and explore the grounds. I decided personally to ask Professor X some questions. I made my way back to his office with a little help from Storm. I asked her to wait outside because I wanted to ask him some questions. She understood and before I could even touch the door knob, I heard:

"Enter Alex."

I was seriously freaked out, I opened the door. He smiled.

"Good day Alex. While your friends are out exploring you decided to see me. Oh, and I am a psychic or preferably called a telepath. I can read and alter people's minds."

"Then I guess you already know…"

"Yes, I do know what happened to you a couple hours ago. I felt a surge of activity and saw you in a vision. I am happy you could be with us. I doubt you know the capabilities of you gift yet, that is why we are here. To guide you on this difficult journey."

"Thanks."

I left the room thanking Storm for giving me some privacy. She just blushed and told me she had done what I had told her to do. I walked outside, but I bumped into a girl on my way out. She was somewhat short with long brown hair.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bump you." I said to this mysterious girl.

"No, it is my fault for thinking the whole mansion was empty. I am Kitty Pryde by that way but you can call me Shadowcat." Shadowcat said.

"Why do they call you that?"

"Because I can pass through any object."

"Cool."

"And who are you?"

"Oh, I am Alex. I found out I may have mutant powers along with five more of my friends." I said.

"Don't be freaked out by whatever you get, we are all different, in looks and abilities. Just remember, don't forget who you are." Shadowcat said just before she ran through another wall and out of my way.

I was rather stunned but I continued out until I ended up on the lawn. Martin came down beside me and I rested my head up against his warm body as we lay staring into the night sky.

POV: Beast

As I ran the sample through my scanners, something peculiar was found in every single sample. I jumped to the conclusion that they all had mutations, not just Alex. I brought my results to the Professor as soon as I narrowed them down. He asked me what I had discovered. I explained my discoveries. He sat back, looking shocked.

"Beast, I never in my life thought I would see 6 Omega level mutants at one time."

"It is rather unlikely this happened by accident. Do you know more about their pasts?"

What Xavier told me about Sinister pulled the theories to conclusion, they had somehow been altered or enhanced by Sinister, or they never were changed by him, and they were already Omega level. I told the Professor I would continue to examine them and see if any notable mutations were happening. He also told me about Alex.

"Got it, I will look into Alex first." I said as I left the room.

I quickly got to my office to continue examining the specimens. I made a quick glance out my window to see a night sky with Alex sitting beside Martin on the grass in the front of the mansion. I noticed a small light by Martin. I dismissed it quickly as it could be from that watch he is always wearing. I got back to my tests on to hear screaming right after I left the window. I ran back to the window to see Martin freaking out with an unconscious Alex in his hands. Clover and Java appeared to have come out of the surrounding forest to aid Alex. Alex was quickly brought inside to my office. I asked Martin how this happened.

"I don't know, she was just talking to me when she became quiet. I wondered why she stopped talking all of a sudden and noticed she passed out!" Martin said with extreme worry. I might be a genius, but I could certainly tell he had a thing with Alex. He laid Alex down on my table and I gave her a quick look. This might be the ideal time to find mutant signs, I thought to myself. I looked but to no avail.

Alex woke up about an hour later breathing very fast. I asked her what she was thinking. She said death, and then was silent.

"Thinking about death? Can you see dead people?" Martin said using an obvious reference to try lightening the mood. She just laughed and said no, but she did remember death. Martin went by her side and she snuggled up beside him. It was about 4 in the morning. Professor X came in and asked me to step outside.

"Beast, what is it Alex remembers?"

"Something about death; Professor, I think she is mistaken…"

"Don't jump to conclusions, Beast. I heard something that may shock you."

"What could this be?"

"Alex was unconscious for the last hour, correct?"

"Yes…"

"Over the past hour, over ten mutants were slaughtered by police during a riot outside the Whitehouse."

I stood looking at him. Death and slaughtered mutants? Definitely not a coincidence.

"So you think she can see the future?"

"It is hard to tell. Perhaps if I concentrate on her mind I can penetrate and find what she saw." He focused for a couple seconds then stopped, looking puzzled.

"What is wrong?"

"It is like my powers have, disappeared. Like they have vanished completely, this cannot be!"

"Sir, am I…?" I was about to say something that was self explanatory. My fur was fading and my hands shrinking to normal size. I watched as I turned human, completely stunned. How could this have happened?


	5. We are Changing For better or worse?

Chapter 5

POV: Charles Xavier

I came to the realization as Beast lost all his fur that we had temporarily lost our mutations. Cyclops came running down the hall in a huge rush, almost slamming into me. He caught himself and apologized.

"Sir, Kitty was just phasing around like she usually does and now she can't get through! She just stopped! She is down the hall a couple of rooms. Storm lost her powers to and my eyes are not firing of blasts."

I did notice he was not wearing his shades like he usually does in the mansion.

"I am not sure Scott, but I think it may be a power from one of the new students. I want you to go check on the others sleeping across the mansion. Jubilee, Wolverine, Nightcrawler, and Colossus, all the rest, to; make sure they are alright." He nodded and ran down another hallway. I went into the room to see Martin with Alex in his arms.

"Alex, what do you remember?"

"I told Beast already…wait? Where is Beast?" Alex asked curiously.

"That would be me." Beast or rather Dr. Hank McCoy said. Alex looked stunned as she stared at him.

"Didn't you used to be furry like, everywhere?" Martin asked as mind blown as Alex, although it was hard to tell because I had temporarily lost my power as well.

"Alex, Martin, what are you doing?" I asked the two sitting on the table. They looked at each other.

"We are just relaxing…"

"Is either of you thinking of living your sub-normal lives again as spies?" I asked looking specifically at Alex. She blushed; she didn't know I wasn't reading her mind.

"I might be thinking it a little, but I am enjoying myself here."

"Alex, I want you to stop thinking about that now. Just clear your head and focus on Martin." I told Alex. She shook her head semi-understandingly. I immediately got my ability back and Hank started to grow fur again. Alex was just looking wondering how I knew.

"Incredible! We have work to do Alex. We have to fully grasp your gift and harness it in a productive way." Beast said anxious to start examining again. Alex looked at me and smiled a nervous smile. I turned back towards my office to find Cyclops waiting outside.

"I just checked your mind. I understand." I said as I got in my office. I went over to my window wondering what lies ahead for these new students.

POV: Martin

I couldn't believe the first person to find evidence of being a mutant would be Alex. From the looks of it, she can erase people's powers. I was beside while Beast got ready to perform some tests. She held my hand tightly.

"Don't worry; nothing is going to happen…" I said soothingly to Alex. She just squeezed a little tighter. Beast came back over and asked for Alex to think about normal people again. He started to loose fur rapidly and started taking notes. He then realized how late it was and that we should resume tests in the morning. We left the room after thanking Beast and went to our rooms which Storm had kindly given us directions to a couple hours before. Me and Alex were beside each other. Alex asked if I would stay with her until she fell asleep. I agreed. I walked into her room which consisted of a bed, a table and a matching chair, a dresser with a TV on it and a window. Alex passed out really fast and I was relieved. I started to yawn and was desperately trying to hold consciousness as I attempted to go to my room, but involuntarily passed out on Alex's bed.

I woke up with Alex at the same time 12:58. We laughed and laughed until we found ourselves on the floor again. We have some odd ways of showing affection. I got myself of the floor and walked down the hall. Leaving Alex alone for the first time in a while; I went down to the kitchen were Storm was cooking Pancakes. I sat down in a chair beside Diana and Java.

"Hi Martin, how did you sleep last night?" Diana asked nicely.

"Really well, thank you Diana." I responded and she smile. She was hiding something, I know Diana is never nice to me unless she has to be but she was definitely hiding something. I wolfed down my pancakes with three cups of syrup and a bucket full of hash browns. I thanked Storm for the delicious meal and left. I walked around until I got back to Beast's lab just in time to overhear something.

"Yes Professor, Alex has levels through the roof, so it may be the same with the rest. They all have amazing abilities that haven't been shown or observed yet apart from Alex." Beast was talking to the Professor, which was not good because he could read minds. I got away quickly but I am sure he felt something or knew something about my presence being there.

I made my way to Alex's room where she was watching a television show. I snuck up behind her, trying to scare her.

"Hi Martin, why are you sneaking up behind me?"

"How did you see me? I was still a couple feet away from you!"

"Oh, just a hunch I guess."

"So what did Beast do to you?"

"Just poked me and asked questions, he was rather fast and then went to the professor."

"What powers do you have?"

"What kind of a question is that? I may have fantasized about having super powers my whole life, but know it has taken my life away from me."

"Sorry…"

"Don't be. I am just a little jumpy is all; nothing going on."

"Ok, just curious you know, because I care for you."

Alex giggled and snuggled up beside me and we continued to watch whatever lame show she had on.

POV: Sam

I woke up at about 1 pm, which was about six hours later than I usually do. I guess that is expected though because nobody came to wake me up. I got out of bed and headed for my bathroom, when I noticed my bright red hair had toned down. I stared at it for a little, but dismissed it and though it was either grease for not showering or my being to sleepy. I took a shower and got dressed.

I walked out of my room wearing a t-shirt and jeans with shoes of course. I heard laughter coming from Alex's room. I peeked inside to see her giggling with Martin as they watched a TV show. I sighed, Clover is always teasing Alex about Martin, and maybe they really have a thing for each other.

I came to the kitchen as I noticed someone I hadn't seen before. She was kind of short and was Chinese I think. She had hoop earrings and goggles. She also wore a long yellow coat.

"Hi! You must be Alex! I am Jubilee, but I guess you knew that already."

"How was I supposed to know? I only just met you?"

"Oops! Sorry, I thought you were psychic, just testing you out. How do you like it here so far?"

"It is nice, no denying that. I feel like an outsider though, because I am invading your home with no reason."

"Hey, that is not true! You are mutants like us! You just haven't gotten your calling or ability yet. I found mine when I was 13, now I am 17!"

Me and Jubilee continued to talk for a while until she stopped and smiled.

"I have a question for you Alex, what color is your hair?"

A bit of an odd question, but I answered respectfully.

"Bright red, why do you ask, you have eyes, don't you?"

"Oh. Hey! Kitty, come over here!"

"You have a cat?"

"Nope, that would be silly. She means me. My name is Kitty Pride, but apparently no ones that my other name if Shadowcat!" A girl appeared from a wall talking to me. She smiled kindly at me.

"Hey, Kitty, she says her hair is bright red. Delusions much; I mean she is clearly not a red head."

"Yah, you are right Jubilee, she is not a red head. That is a weird way to great someone, you know?"

"Hello, of course I am a red head! I was born one! I never even dyed my hair!" I shouted at the two girls giggling and pointing at me.

"You are crazy! Look at yourself, you are obviously a brunette!" Kitty said handing me a hand mirror. I looked at myself and stared. I was a brunette. I wondered if this was a mutation but a hair color change, more like, um, I don't have another reasonable solution except:

"I don't know how this happened." I said as I reached into my pocket for my wallet. I pulled it out and showed the girls my drivers' license. They looked and noticed why I was upset now. My hair was a vibrant red in the picture and they looked at my hair again. They now had frowns on their faces.

"A mutation of the mysterious dying hair, you could probably destroy the planet with something like that." Jubilee said laughing with Kitty. Alex came in the room with Martin and the Professor.

"I told you Professor, I was right. I have no clue how, but I was." Alex said to the Professor. He looked at her and she nodded. He had spoken to her via telepathy. She left the room with Martin. The Professor came to me and asked me kindly to his office. I took my photo back from the psycho girls. We went up to his office and he asked me to sit down.

"Sam, Alex came to me and I asked to check on you. To my surprise, your hair has changed color. Did you dye it? Of course not, this must be a step in your mutation."

"A step, you mean my hair changing color is a step in mutation?"

"Yes, or at least that is what I think. Only time will tell…"

"Sure Professor, but seriously a hair change? Alex had no way to see me; she didn't see me all day! This is to weird." I said as I got up and tried to leave the room.

"You were the last person I thought would freak out. There is really nothing to be afraid of…"

I ignored him as I left, stomping angrily outside to the forest. I found a nice shady spot under a tree and sat down. I put my hair in front of my face and saw it was a not-so-light brown. Like almond brown. I just started crying, don't even know why I did, I just started bawling my eyes out. Why take me from my life? And school? And my family? And my job? Why? I just continued crying until Diana stumbled upon me and sat down beside me.

"Hi Sam, what's wrong? I love what you have done with your hair. It almost matches mine!" She said trying to comfort me. I looked at her and stopped crying for a minute.

"I am Mutating!" I said before I resumed crying. She looked at me and stared. She thought I was crazy, she thought how could hair color be a mutation?

"I don't blame you for thinking that, Diana. I am crazy."

"Did…you just read my thoughts?"

I stared again at her. Did I really read her thoughts? Another mutation already; I don't believe it.

"Think of a number or something." I said, she looked at me and laughed. She was going to humor me. I saw a flash of a gorilla. I wondered why I saw a gorilla and then it hit me.

"You are not listening; I said a number, not a gorilla." I laughed and stopped. She looked at me more. I did read her thoughts. No, no! No way! I am not going crazy! Or maybe I already am crazy? I might just be crazy!

"Sam, what are you doing?" Diana called to me but it was too late. I was not crazy! I jumped up off the ground and started running like a mad man into the forest. Why? Because I am a mad man! Ha! Ha!

"Sam! Come back!" Diana was sounding distant now. I must prove I am not crazy! In any way possible!


	6. Clover's Calling

Chapter 6

POV: Diana

I watched as Sam ran deep into the forest laughing. I could only stand their and witness her fleeing the mansion. I knew immediately what I had to do. I quickly ran to the inside of the mansion, yelling for Professor Xavier. Cyclops came and asked me what was wrong.

"I need the Professor Now!"

"Okay, calm down! Can you tell me what happened?"

"I will tell you the same time as the Professor! Take me to him!" I shouted as Cyclops. He stood their, I guess slightly shaky that a girl had screamed in his face, but he would have to deal with it if we were going to live here. He took me up the stairs and into the Professor's office where he was having a conversation with Wolverine. He noticed me and asked if Wolverine could wait. He nodded and growled and then got up and leaned against the wall.

"Diana, what is the rush? Have you discovered your mutant ability?"

"No! I mean, someone else did. Sam did! She went crazy."

"She came to my office earlier because of it. Her hair had mysteriously changed color. What else did she discover?"

"She discovered she is a psychic or something. She was able to read my thoughts almost flawlessly."

"Why are you telling me this instead of her?"

"She ran into the forest laughing to herself like a maniac," I looked at the Professor. "You are welcome to look in my mind and see what she did first hand." He nodded then closed his eyes and pressed his fingers to his skull. I could feel a little tickling in the back of my head. It was very fast and the Professor opened his eyes with a worried expression on his face.

"Wolverine, we need you to find Sam. She appears to have run off into the forest because she was scared. Try not to hurt her, will you?"

"We'll see." Wolverine said as he headed out the door. The Professor looked at me and then frowned. He looked at Cyclops.

"Cyclops, I think maybe Magneto will try and take her away from us. They will most likely intercept her in the forest. Go tell Wolverine; actually, better both of you go find her."

Scott left the room in a look of protest. The Professor asked me kindly to leave while he thought this situation over. I left and ran into a Chinese girl in the hallway.

"Oh, sorry, are you a friend of Sam's?"

"Yes, and who are you?"

"I am Jubilee. I saw Sam today. She looked like she was going into a state of panic! You are welcome to hang with me and Kitty if you'd like!"

"Thanks, I would like to get to know the people in the mansion." I said as I walked with Jubilee as she gave me an overview of the people in the mansion.

POV: Clover

I was in my room for practically the whole morning watching my favorite TV show drama. I laughed, I cried. I realized my life was now a lot more exciting than any TV show. I turned off the TV and went to the kitchen to have lunch. I saw Diana was getting to know some of the other people here. I snuck up behind her and scared her.

"Hey, don't do that! That is not nice, now I have to get you back!"

"I am not scared of you Diana! And who are you?" I asked the people crowding around Diana.

"The blue fuzzy one is Nightcrawler, the big hunky one is Colossus. The Chinese one is Jubilee, the other girl is Kitty Pride and the girl over there is Rogue."

"Hi Rogue! You look like you need a fashion overhaul!"

"Thanks darling, but most clothes get destroyed almost every day, so we usually wear disposable clothes of our uniforms."

"Either way, you still aught to accessorize!"

Rogue blushed and I walked away to notice a tall woman with red hair cooking. She was making a pot roast for dinner I guess.

"Hello, and who are you." She said before I even asked her who she was! I looked at her and realized she probably was a telepath like the Professor.

"Yes, I am. I am Jean Grey."

"You have a really pretty name, you know that?"

"I get that a lot from Cyclops."

"He digs you, you know that?"

"Yah, it is his weakness. He is always tripping over his feet when I am close."

"Keep playing hard to get. He will never leave your side."

"Okay…I will keep that in mind."

I walked away from her as she continued making dinner. I walked to the closest bathroom to check my hair. Luckily I had my emergency comb in my pocket so I could fix it if I ever need to. I looked down at my hand as I fished in my pocket for my comb. I saw my hand kind of shimmer or something. I laughed. All this mutation stuff is going to my head! I am definitely not a mutant. That would be totally crazy, besides, Diana told me that mutants usually get their powers when they hit puberty and we were far from puberty. I pulled out my comb but to my surprise, my hair was already done.

I scratched my head in disbelief. Restyling hair mutant power, works for me! I exited the washroom to see Alex and Martin walking into the kitchen for lunch.

"Hey Alex, what's going on! Making out with the Mystery?"

"Well, he's better than the situation! We just came to get a sandwich. How are you?"

"I am good."

"I heard Sam went crazy out of school grounds that are so unlike her. Hopefully you won't go crazy when you discover your powers."

"Okay, you probably have powers now that you are acting so comfortable with the subject, right?"

"Just because I am trying to fit in doesn't mean I am different!"

"Yes it does because we were all shaky about it yesterday but now you act like you have been living like this your whole life!"

"Hey, I am trying to consider this a blessing other than a curse thank you very much!"

"It is a curse! We are practically outcasts of society! What can we do? Protect people who hate us? What good does that do?"

"Trying to be a hero now, Clover?"

"Don't talk to me like that Alex. I could take you down right here right now."

"I don't want to fight you Clover, calm down"

"Don't tell me what to do you, you, stupid girl!"

"That does it."

Alex came up to me and slapped me hard in the face. I tried to punch her but she dodged easily. I tried to kick her, but she avoided that to. I stared at her.

"You stupid mutant freak! I want nothing to do with you!" I yelled at her. She stared at me then focused back on Martin who looked like he was going to pass out. I left the mansion angrily and started walking towards the city. It was going to be a long walk, but anything is better than hanging out with those freaks!

A couple of hours later, I walked into the first shopping outlet I saw. I still had my credit cards, so I was set. Maybe W.H.O.O.P. is still giving us money to survive. I need a lot of money to survive. I went to the rack that read 'Designer's Picks!' so I picked a couple fashions myself. I walked to the change room and was about the put on the fashions after I locked the door, but I started to think about how glamorous Lenora Lee looked at the awards on a poster in the change room. I sighed, I love her outfit. I picked up the clothes and dropped them immediately. The full body mirror showed me as I changed. Slowly, but I was changing into Lenora Lee. Oh no, I was a mutant! I had changed into Lenora Lee! I stared at myself and looked back at the mirror. It told the same story.

I was a freak.

POV: Professor Charles Xavier

I was in my office, curious as to why Sam would just go berserk and freak out. It felt so unlike her. I was greeted about two seconds later by a panicked Alex.

"Alex, what is wrong?"

"It's Clover, she left."

"What? Another one left?"

"Yes Sir, she fled after she called me a mutant freak. I haven't even got a clue as to what I can do."

"It is not you fault Alex, they are just emotionally unstable at the moment. We will try to find her." Just as I finished I sent out a message via telepathy to Jean Grey and Beast. They ran to my office almost immediately.

"What is wrong Professor? You look worried." Jean asked curiously.

"Your Jean Grey the telepath right?" Alex asked Jean. Jean looked at me. Alex covered her mouth almost immediately after she said that. Alex blushed.

"Professor, is she a telepath like us?"

"No, we may have unearthed another power of hers, but we have more important matters on our hands." I said.

"And what matters could those be Professor?" Beast asked.

"It appears the disappearance of Sam earlier today didn't go unnoticed because Clover has run off to."

"Where do you think she could have gone?" Jean asked.

"She probably went to the city. She hates forests because they are yucky to her and…Yah!" Alex was almost finished speaking before she started screaming. She was now gripping her head as she fell on the floor. Beast rushed over to her and tried to help her. She stopped and everything was quiet. She stood up and pushed Beast away. She walked up to me and looked into my eyes.

"She is in the city in a store called Deluxe Luxury. She has just discovered her powers…uh…" Alex passed out again on the floor. I looked at her as she lay motionless.

"I think you two know where you will search first. Perhaps you should take Alex. She appears to have an ability that may help you in your search for Clover, though it is unclear what it is yet. Go now." I said and Jean, using her telekinetic powers, picked up Alex with her mind and they left the room with Alex hovering in midair. I could only hope they find her in time.

POV: Beast

Alex had gone through some very drastic changes just moments ago and now we are taking her on a mission. What a busy day this has been. We got into one of the many cars that we had and began driving towards the store Alex had told us was called Deluxe Luxury. We drove for about 10 minutes before coming to the store. We parked outside.

"Something tells me that I am not wanted inside."

"Relax Beast. Just give me a sec." Alex said. She began to think about something because she closed her eyes and focus. I felt the fur on my body disappear and my hands and feet go back to normal. My face was changing to. Jean was looking at me in disbelief.

"Alex can tone down mutant powers it looks like. She has done it to me and the Professor so far." I explained to Jean. She nodded and we proceeded inside the store.

POV: Clover

What was happening to me? I was a freak! A Freak! Freak, freak, freak, freak! Ah! I couldn't take it anymore! I noticed in the body mirror that I was back to my normal self. I was really shaky now as I exited the change room. I was stopped abruptly by a Chinese woman.

"Meet me in the back alley now!" Jubilee instructed me. I nodded and we left through a back door. We found ourselves in a back alley with a loading bay close by and a dumpster. Jubilee made sure the door was sealed then looked at me. She began to change. She grew taller and, bluer! She was literally turning blue and getting red hair. Her eyes changed to yellow and she was wearing a jet black bra with matching torn skirt.

"You are not Jubilee! You are just some other mutant freak!"

"I did not know you are a mutant hater?" She said as she came closer to me. I backed away and looked at the ground.

"That isn't the case, is it? You are no mutant hater, let alone a hater to anything. You are a mutant but are having trouble excepting it. Let me help you. We share the same ability. Magneto also would like you…"

"No! I am not helping Magneto, Professor Xavier told me of him. He is a bad man."

"I told him I would watch over the new mutants that would arrive at the institute. I haven't told him anything. And I don't intend to tell him anything at all about you. I won't even tell him about your friends. All you have to do is come with me and let me train you."

She stared at me waiting for my decision. I stared back at her.

"I can't simply leave my friends! They are probably looking for me now! I don't even know your name!"

"How rude of me, my name is Raven Darkholme but you can call me Mystique."


	7. Wolverine And Sam

Chapter 7

POV: Clover

"Mystique, an odd name. But how do I know I can trust you?"

"You don't. But I can assure you Magneto will not get you."

Mystique was trying to reach me and connect with me; I could tell she was trying.

"Shape shifting has kept me alive for hundreds of years. It is time to have a prodigy. You, my sweet Clover, are perfect as the new shape shifter of the millennium!" Mystique was laughing now but no to out of control. She kept it in boundaries so I could tell she was serious. I don't know what I should do. Should I let her teach me? She knows better than anyone, even Professor Xavier doesn't know all mutant powers.

Just as I was thinking, Jean Grey, Beast and Alex came into the alley. Mystique wanted to attack them, but held herself back. Jean didn't care though; Jean sent Mystique flying against a wall.

"Are you hurt Clover? Did Mystique hurt you?" Jean asked me. I pushed her away. She looked concerned. Alex walked up to me.

"Listen Clover, I just want to say, I forgive you for earlier. We are all experiencing changes. Some bigger than others; I also know what you have decided." Alex looked at me and nodded. I stood up and walked towards Mystique. She smiled and held out her hand. I grabbed it without looking back. Mystique told me to concentrate.

"Focus on the image of a rat. You will become one and I will change into an owl so we can get out of here safely." Mystique instructed me. I did what I was told and focused on a rat. I could feel myself shrinking and growing hair. My spine began to extend into a tail and my face extended. I wanted to scream but I no longer had vocal chords.

"The first forced transformation is always the hardest. I will become easier as time goes on." Mystique said this before rapidly changing into an owl and picking me up of the ground. As we flew I heard Alex stopping Jean from deflecting us. I felt sorry for Alex though, because I had left her with people she didn't know and I didn't trust.

POV: Alex

Jean was about to use telekinesis to block Mystique's escape with Clover, but I shut her powers off.

"Hey, why'd you do that; they are getting away." Jean shouted at me as Mystique flew off. I laughed silently to myself.

"For a psychic and a telekinetic, you sure are blind of the obvious." I said heading back towards the car with Beast, who was now hairy again.

"Hey, don't go making fun of me. I was busy."

"Sorry, but maybe instead of looking for what you wanted and thought was better you should have been thinking about what Clover wanted. Try not to be selfish and you will find serenity." I said as I got in the car, but Jean pulled me out.

"Don't talk to me like that! I was only trying to help!"

"I know, but you should try not to be as oblivious next time, that's all I am saying."

"You ungrateful…"

We cut her off their and drove off, leaving Jean complaining in the distance. I laughed to myself.

"Why isn't she using her telekinetic powers to make herself fly?" Beast asked then looked at me and sighed.

"Are you going to give back her powers?"

"Nope, I will wait until she gets back to the mansion." I said as we continued down the road to the mansion. We arrived and the Professor was waiting.

"Alex, where is Jean and Clover?"

I explained to him what happened. He laughed when I mentioned Jean, although he looked a little worried.

"Jean does not take to being abused with jokes kindly. As for Clover, I can only hope she knows what she is getting into." He said as he made his way back to his office. I headed for the kitchen to see what I could eat before I went to sleep. Kitty Pride was waiting for me.

"Hey Alex, come over here!"

"What's up?"

"What happened with Clover?"

"She went to train with Mystique; at least that's what she told me. Here, let me show you." I said before projecting flashes of the time I had spent with Clover, Jean and Beast. She looked at me.

"So you're a psychic now to? How cool is that! I love what you did to Jean!"

"Thanks. Just a little power dampening and she was loosing it."

We laughed for a while before I remembered I was hungry. I closed the fridge to reveal Martin waiting their.

"Hey Alex, how have you been? Over heard about Clover; didn't over psychic hear and see, you know?" Martin asked trying to tickle me. I pushed him away but Kitty held me in place as he tickled. I was laughing and crying hard. I can't stand being tickled! I broke free after a couple minutes of torture. Martin and I decided to go back to my room to relax. I agreed and we left Kitty alone in the kitchen.

When we got up to my room, Martin closed the door and looked at me.

"What?"

"Alex, you look so beautiful right now."

"I just got back from a mission and I am filthy and I still look beautiful to you?"

"You always looked beautiful to me." Martin said. Next thing I knew, Martin and I were kissing. It was awkward because we were standing, but in a way it was relieving. We shared the same feelings for each other which are something any good relationship should have.

POV: Sam

Run! Run! Can't let them catch me! I could hear them, walking around in the forest. I could smell them. Oh yes, I could smell them. It was unmistakable, the scent of Old Spice deodorant, there were two guys after me. Neither of them was psychic, which means I had the advantage. I saw that they were heading back to the mansion. This was my chance. I crept up behind the one they called Cyclops, and before he could react, he was unconscious on the floor. Wolverine noticed this and ran over to Cyclops. He looked around with his adamantium claws out. He sniffed the air.

"Sam? I know that is you! What did you do to Scott?"

"Nothing, he will be fine in a couple hours. You will not find me or capture me, you know that right?"

"Magneto is probably coming, anxious to get an omega level mutant for himself. You should stay with us. We will protect you."

"How do I know that? I just left with no notice! You all probably hate me and will hide the hate and lack of trust whenever I am near. I am psychic! I am not oblivious to the obvious!"

"Please Sam, I did the same thing. When I got my claws, I ran loose in the wild killing animals and living like an animal myself. I know what you are going through better than anyone. Just trust me. Forget about Xavier and just follow me. Please, I can be your guide."

I considered this for a moment. I know Logan has experience with situations like this. I decided quickly.

"I would appreciate your help, but I wish to stay outdoors until I can be trusted again."

"Understood; no one will know I am teaching you secretly. But I can't help you with your psychic abilities."

"I know. That is fine though. With a great teacher like you I am sure they will develop immensely. Even without training."

"You still will need psychic training. Just not know. I will see you tomorrow." He said as we picked up Cyclops and walked away. I helped him until we got to the door of the mansion. I lowered Scott and looked Wolverine in the eye. He nodded and I ran off towards the forest.

POV: Clover

I found myself in a dark place. I was scared out of my mind so I started to change back to my human form. I started getting bigger as my body became more and more human.

(She is definitely going to be fun…)

"Who said that?" I said as soon as my mouth was back to normal. I locked around, but I saw only Mystique. She looked at me funny.

(What could she have heard?)

"I don't know what I heard."

"Clover, are you reading my thoughts?"

"No! I am not psychic! If I was, Alex probably would have tried to communicate telepathically by now."

"Uh, ok."

(She must be thinking she can read my thoughts, or we are thinking similar. OR maybe she is just crazy…)

"I am not crazy!"

(Oh my…)

"Clover, I think that we have a connection."

"What kind of connection? A spiritual connection? A telepathic connection?"

"No…I…never mind."

"Ok, first thing we should work on is what you are capable of changing into. What have you become so far?"

"Um, I have been a rat and the celebrity Lenora lee."

"That must've been when you discovered you powers…"

"It was."

"Very well, first thing is different types of animals. What do you want to try?"

"You're asking me?"

"Of course; it is only fair my prodigy have a favorite form."

I began to think to myself; what creatures do I like? I like dogs, and some cats, oh, but I love dogs!

"Then try to be a dog if you love them so much." Mystique told me. I wondered if she could read my thoughts to. I concentrated on the little West Highland Terrier from the dog food commercials. I started shrinking and sprouting white fur all over my body. My face was elongating into a short muzzle. I looked up at Mystique with my tongue hanging out, trying to look cute as ever. She laughed and picked me up.

"You sure are cute like this Clover, but now we need to continue with other forms."

I jumped out of her arms and changed back before I landed on the ground. Mystique looked at me.

"It usually takes quite some time before you can change that fast. It took me a couple of weeks!"

"Guess I am a fast learner!"

"Guess so. So we have seen dog form and you claim to have done human form…"

"Check this out!" I said as I started to change again. This time I grew slightly taller and my skin turned blue. It was a short change because we were already similar but I was the spitting image of Mystique. She just laughed.

"Good one, but now on to some serious changes." I changed back to my regular self. I wonder what she will have me become.

"My dear, you will change so much over the course of your training that you will almost forget who you really are."

"Ok, so something is going on here. I can here you think and you can here me think. What is going on? Are you not telling me something?"

Mystique looked down at her feet, nervous. She wanted to tell me something but I couldn't tell what.

"Listen Clover; one reason that I wanted you was not for the prodigy crap like I said. I believe that since we share the same ability, you…"

"I what?"

"You are my lost daughter."


	8. Sam and Clover, Get Used To It!

Chapter 8

POV: Mystique

"My mother, yah right; I happen to have a mother you know." Clover said looking at me with disgust. I simply sighed and brought up the obvious.

"I am a shape shifter you know. I could've given birth to you and left you or…" She didn't give me a chance to finish.

"Eww; I know where this is going!" Clover said aloud still looking disgusted. I sighed again, knowing this was hard for her.

"This is not hard for me! You're crazy! You told me we would train, nothing else like 'Oh, by the way I am your mother!' that never came up!"

"How else would you explain our mental bond?"

"I don't know…"

"Listen, I know this is hard. We will have plenty of time to figure this out but right know, let us train." I said as Clover settled down. She didn't look at my eyes which kind of made me sad inside but I could not show it because it would show I was weak. I would not expose a weakness, no one know who could be watching.

"Enough of this! Clover let us work on something else, perhaps a woodland creature…bah! No good, you have already been a rat; I doubt you can't be any other small animal. What about an insect?" I suggested but Clover recoiled when I said this. I didn't even have to pay attention to her thoughts because her face sold exactly what she was going to say.

"A bug? No way, I hate yucky bugs! No way am I becoming one!"

"Clover, say that an enemy has trapped you in a large room, and they are going to turn on the lights in ten seconds. I don't think changing into a dog will help you much in that situation. You need to think small. A fly, an ant or a cockroach maybe…"

"Forget it! There is no way I am becoming a cockroach or a fly or an ant!"

"Ok, if you die because of your ignorance; then I will not think of you nor will anyone care about you being too scared to save yourself!"

"You make a convincing argument…"

Just as she finished she began to shrink rapidly and tiny wings emerged from her back. Her eyes bulged out of her head and then she shrank more and more until she was the size of a thumbnail.

(Their, happy?) I could hear Clover thinking directly at me. I laughed.

(You sure have guts girl. But do you have wits?) I thought directly at Clover just before swatting the air and stomping my foot close to her. She flew up off the ground and started yelling threw her thoughts at me.

(What the hell was that? Are you trying to kill me?)

(I am not trying to kill you, but the enemy won't hesitate to. You have to think quickly and have sharp reflexes. There are far too many mutant haters that want us killed or to do tests on us.)

Clover retreated from her insect form and back to a human being, if you could call her that anymore. She eyed me angrily.

"Kill your own daughter huh? Is that you're parenting style or are you just crazy?" Clover asked me and I couldn't answer. She knew what I was trying to do; she is just finding a reason to not trust me.

"Clover, there are many mutant haters and thugs we have to watch out for…"

"Bring them on, or have you forgotten mother, I am a super spy, or was until I became a mutant…"

"Clover, I have had an idea to make a bomb…"

"You said you would train me! I never agreed to be inducted into you evil scheme!"

I looked at her intensely; it was her choice whether or not she wanted to help.

"I know, but hear me out. My idea is we make a bomb containing unstable mutant DNA and…"

"Put it in a well populated area and turn everyone mutant they will have to respect us."

I looked at Clover stunned. Had she been thinking this as well?

"Your Professor Charles Xavier believes humans and mutants can live together peacefully. We will always be the superior beings."

"If we make everyone mutants though, then we won't be so special. Some may even be more powerful than us."

"It is not a quest for power, it is making it equal. We just seem bad now because we are more advanced. When we are all mutants, we will understand each other more, and the more powerful ones will be the authority. What do you say? Do you like my little plan, or do you wish to purely train?" I asked Clover. She looked around nervously, thinking someone might over hear us.

"It certainly is an interesting plan, but how would we make the mutant DNA?"

"Something tells me we will get it soon enough…"

POV: Wolverine

I walked into the forest carrying an abundance of food for Sam. I still felt weird after Sam asked me to teach her how to survive in the wild. I thought to myself, how could an eighteen or so year old girl beat up the mighty Wolverine? I laughed silently and proceeded on into the forest. When I got deeper than and as far away from the mansion as I could without getting lost, I put the food down.

"Sam are you their! I have some food! Are you ready to train?" I called. I noticed a twig snap and I turned around. A human-cat hybrid was leaning against a tree. She was smiling at me.

"Hi Logan, could you have brought more fish next time? Or even sushi?" She asked still smiling.

"Have you regained your sanity?"

"Kind of…"

"Ready to head to the mansion?"

"No way! I need you!"

"No, you don't need me. You need the Professor so he can help you better understand you powers, and you probably will need Beast, because of his furry appearance, maybe you have something in common with him…"

"Tempting, tempting, you sneaky dog. Even the Professor doesn't know every power in the world."

"I know, but he is a good friend to have…"

"Is that all he is? A friend?"

"I guess in you situation, yes."

"I aught to go back to the mansion to see Beast; you are right that we may share the same genes that made us mutants…"

"Good, come on, I will take you back." I picked the furry Sam up off the ground and carried her back to the mansion, why I carried her I don't know.

POV: Beast

Alex came rushing into my office quite suddenly. She looked out of breath.

"What is the matter Alex?"

"Sam is coming back."

"What? Are you certain?"

"No doubting it. From my readings it looks like…"

"Your readings?"

"Oh, I can sort of tell what power a mutant has as well as locate them. And I located Sam to be coming out of the forest with another mutant that we both know."

"And who could that be Alex?"

"Wolverine."

I stared at her.

"Wolverine? What could he have been doing with Sam?"

"I couldn't get into his mind that well, but I think he was helping her."

"Helping Sam; that certainly is a relief."

Just then I peered through the window just in time to see Wolverine carrying Sam out of the forest. He seemed like he was enjoying himself, and that is when I noticed Sam. She was consumed in a green the shade of and olive, just a tad darker. She was also looking for feline, as she had a tail following behind her.

Logan made his way up to the mansion. I ran down to the entrance and saw Sam smiling. She must've been having a riot.

"Sam! Where have you been? We have been worried sick! I can see your mutant side making an appearance right now…" Alex said as she made her way to Sam. Sam brushed her off as though she was inferior.

"Alex, you don't need to worry about me, I am strong!"

"Wolverine, how long have you known Sam was out their?"

"Just last night, she asked to be left alone. She is a psychic you know."

"Oh really? We aught to do some tests then!" I said grabbing Sam by the arm and dragging her off to my lab. I yanked her into the room and plopped her on the table. I then took a blood and skin sample.

"Remarkable! Your DNA's mutant make up is nearly, if not identical, to mine!" I said shocked at the result. She just shrugged.

"Alex could've told you that. Her mind is heavily guarded, but I know she is holding something back." Sam said to me. I nodded and continued to stare at the strand of DNA on my computer screen. She appeared to have animal like abilities including speed, heightened senses as well as being psychic.

"Doesn't take a genius to figure that out."

"Please don't read my mind."

"Sorry, I am just getting used to it; these thoughts are just flying a me. I…I can't stop it." She said as she glanced at her catlike feet. Which were perfectly made for running; her hands mean while remained mostly human, retaining their opposable thumbs.

I concluded my tests and let her go. I made my way to the professor's room. I was called in telepathically and entered to find him concerned and thinking rather hard.

"Sir, May I ask what you are doing?"

"I am attempting to find out Magneto's location but to no avail. I heard you have results though."

"I do indeed. Sam is into her mutation pretty well now. She has a cat-like appearance but with human characteristics. Did I mention she is also a psychic?"

"I knew that the other day from Diana. Is her mutation in any way similar to yours?"

"Yes, it is nearly identical…"

"Beast, there is more to this, I can tell."

"I feel for her, we share the same or similar mutations. I…wish to help her. On my own. And the best part is they were already balanced fighters to begin with, so they don't need much training."

"Good point Beast. Very well; see to it that they have training sessions off."

I exited the office after the conversation ended. I headed back to my office, anxious to investigate her mutation further.


End file.
